It has long been a preference of users of electronic devices such as music systems and televisions to control these devices using a wireless remote control. Such remote controls are usually supplied with the device, and generally control the device by transmitting an infra-red signal when the user pushes a particular button on the remote control.
The remote control supplied with electronics devices is typically misplaced by most users on a regular basis, or lost entirely, leaving the electronic device with no means of remote control. Furthermore, if a number of electronic devices are owned by a user, each with its own remote control, the number of different remote controls can become excessive. A solution previously proposed has been to provide a universal remote control that can learn the particular infra-red signals needed for the various electronics devices, enabling them to be controlled, for example even if the original remote control has been lost, or allowing the various devices to be controlled by just one remote control. However, such replacement devices require additional cost, and are complicated in that they need to be programmed. The use of remote controls in general is also difficult, due to the necessity of pushing the correct button for the desired operation, which is usually small and difficult to find.